


Evening on the Coast

by ApostateFrog



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, i always thought the long road had some missed flirting opportunities for hawke and their li, i've been on tumblr since 2010 so i fgiured fic tags weren't caps sensitive, so i wrote a fix it fic for my canon hawke, update: never realized that ao3 cares about capitalzation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateFrog/pseuds/ApostateFrog
Summary: While Aveline's first date with Donnic goes poorly, Anders finds his own date going in a very different direction.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Evening on the Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lumos_flies for reading this over for me! 
> 
> Some dialogue is lifted directly from the quest.

Anders watched the waves lap against the shore. The sea held just the slightest tinge of gold as the sun began its descent. A summer evening on the coast--what could be more romantic? He may not have been fond of Aveline, but Hawke--no, he was allowed to think of her as Lydia now--had asked him to come along when she’d climbed into bed the night before. It had been a long day at the clinic, and Lydia had still been asleep when he left. He turned to see her scrambling effortlessly down the rocks, dressed in loose pants and a tunic under a vest. Once she had reached him, she stood on her toes. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her in for a kiss. 

Her lips moved against his with feverish intensity as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She moaned into his mouth, and he could hear an echo of the suggestion in her voice the night before when she had asked him to meet her here. If anything, it seemed like helping set up a date for Aveline came with an ulterior motive of her own romantic evening on the coast. After spending the day apart, he couldn’t get her close enough, and they melted together, her hips grinding against his as the kiss deepened. He ran a hand down her back to squeeze her ass and earned a whistle in response. They sprang apart as if they’d been caught doing something far dirtier than kissing.

“So that’s what you’ve been hiding, Hawke,” Varric teased, grinning as he picked his way down the rocks. 

“You can’t honestly be surprised, Varric,” Isabela said. “We’ve spent the last three years watching them make eyes at each other. At least they managed to figure it out without us having to set them up.”

Lydia took Anders’s hand in her own. “Still took us three years to realize it wasn’t one-sided.”

“If you’re happy, I’m happy,” Varric said, “and you look very happy. Both of you. Maker, I don’t think I’ve seen Blondie smile like that before.”

Anders squeezed Lydia’s hand, and she smiled in response. “We should probably get going before Aveline and Donnic run into us.”

The group followed the trail up the ridge to where Aveline had indicated the beacon would be. They had not made it far before Anders spotted a blooming embrium flower just off the main path. Lydia had mentioned once, years ago, that they were her favorite. Tugging her over to it, he plucked the flower and offered it to her, their fingers brushing as she accepted it. With a grin, she tucked it behind her ear. She leaned into Anders as they walked, but quickly drew away at the sound of dogs barking. She drew her staff and Anders did the same. When he glanced over at her, he saw her features twisted in pain, and he knew she was thinking of her own mabari as the group dispatched the dogs. “You can sit this one out, love,” he told her. She shook her head and fired another bolt of lightning.

Once the area was clear, Lydia lit the beacon with a well-aimed fireball and the four of them moved up the trail a bit before hiding in the bushes to eavesdrop. A few moments passed before Aveline and Donnic approached.

“So this route’s pretty quiet,” Donnic said. 

“Yes,” Aveline agreed, “and it’s...a real nice night for an evening.”

Even Donnic seemed to have cringed at that. “Uh, as you say, Captain.”

“Heh, yes, as I say.” Aveline replied.

Lydia winced, shaking her head. “Maker, she’s bad at this.” Looking over at Anders, she rolled her eyes, and he could only laugh in agreement. It may have taken three years to finally get her into bed, but at least he had started by telling her she was beautiful.

They continued up the coast, and they had not made it far before Anders felt Lydia’s fingers stroke up the back of his thigh. It was enough to send a wave of heat through his body. She squeezed his ass and stood on her toes. “Wouldn’t you say it’s a real nice night...for an evening?” she drawled, her breath hot as it tickled the spot behind his ear. 

Laughing, Anders shook his head. “You’re  _ terrible _ .”

“Aren’t I though?” She nipped his earlobe, drawing a whimper from him as his groin throbbed with arousal. He was sorely tempted to let Isabela and Varric handle the rest of the route and drag Lydia farther off into the bushes. 

He heard voices up ahead and once again, Lydia released his hand to reach for her staff. He watched her hand curl around it, and he had to force himself to look away as his desire grew. His pants felt far too tight, and he attempted a discreet readjustment.

Varric, unfortunately, chose that moment to look over at him. “You doing alright there, Blondie?”

“Just fine, Varric,” he lied. It was impossible to concentrate on the raiders when thoughts of Lydia’s hands on his skin had taken up residence in his head. She, however, seemed perfectly focused, not even looking over once to see how desperately he needed her. 

When the raiders had been dealt with and the beacon lit, he took her hand and led her down the path. Her grey eyes blazed with lust as she met his gaze, her face so close to his that he could feel her breath. He was about to kiss her when he heard Aveline’s voice. 

“If it isn’t done right,” she said, “the blade can be too soft. Quenching the steel is a vital step that can make or break a sword.”

“Right,” Donnic said.

“A blade for every purpose. What do you think? About blades?” Aveline asked.

“I’m sorry, Captain, I drifted off a bit,” Donnic admitted. Anders couldn’t blame him for that. Watching paint dry had to be more exciting than this sorry excuse for a date. At least his own was going much better. 

“Right,” said Aveline. “Of course.”

Lydia looked down, making a face. “Ugh. Painful.” 

Before she could move, Anders stroked the inside of her thigh, stopping just shy of the top before trailing his fingers downward again. “So,” he said, his voice breathy against her ear, “what do  _ you  _ think?” He drew his fingers back up, this time stopping at the crease between her thigh and her sex. “About  _ blades _ ?” She was already wet enough for him to feel it through her pants, and she shifted her weight subtly, leaning into his touch.

She gave a short bark of laughter before biting her lip to avoid being overheard. It was almost enough to convince him to jump her there and then, consequences be damned. But then Isabela was dragging them onward and all he could do was put an arm around Lydia’s waist and pull her closer. Nodding toward the entrance of a nearby cave, he leaned down. “I’m going to fuck you in there as soon as we’re done lighting beacons.” 

She bit her lip again, and it was nearly enough for him to retract the part about the beacons and lead her there immediately. “Not if I fuck you first.” 

Varric turned to look at them over his shoulder. “I hope you know I can hear every word.”

“Just giving you material for your stories,” Lydia shot back. “I’m helpful that way.”

Anders felt heat creeping up his neck into his face to match the heat between his legs. This time, it wasn’t so much of a distraction as a motivation. He wanted the path clear and the beacon lit so he could get Lydia alone at last. It didn’t hurt that the group around the third beacon was comprised of slavers, drawing Justice out just enough to add extra power to his spells. 

Almost as soon as Lydia lit the beacon, Aveline and Donnic came into sight along the trail. “Well, Guardsman, good patrol. I think we’re done and I…” Aveline looked up to see them all still standing there. “Hawke? What a surprise. What are you doing here?”

“Aveline,” Lydia said, frustration apparent in her voice. 

Aveline thrust her hands out in warning. “Hawke. Don’t.”

“We don’t have all night, you know.” It was clear from her tone and her expression that she was desperate to get back to that cave, and Anders was tempted to steer her away from the conversation before Aveline had a chance to respond. 

Donnic looked over at Aveline. “Would somebody please tell me what’s going on?”

“You’re a daft couple of…” Isabela shook her head. “Take a hint and bend her over a basin, will you?”

Donnic’s eyebrows flew up. “Captain?”

Aveline could only manage a nervous laugh in response. 

“I...should get back to the barracks.” And just like that, Donnic was gone. 

Aveline looked at Lydia with a wounded expression. “Do you hate me so much? I can’t believe you did that.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t,” Lydia retorted.

“I...I have to fix this. He’ll file a complaint...ask for a transfer. You!” Aveline pointed accusingly at Lydia. “You’re coming back to the barracks to explain why you put him on the spot! Double time, Hawke, or so help me…”

She raced after Donnic, but Lydia stayed rooted on the spot.

“I think that’s our cue to hightail it back to Lowtown, Rivaini,” Varric said. “Drinks at the Hanged Man? I’ll buy the first round.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Isabela said. “Best of luck, Hawke.” 

As soon as they were alone, Lydia pounced. She grabbed Anders’s coat by the lapels and pulled him down, crushing her lips against his own in a frantic, desperate kiss. It was over almost as soon as it had started, as Lydia shifted to kiss down his neck, pausing occasionally to suck and nip at his skin until his knees grew weak. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her hips into his so she could feel his need pressed between them. 

She pulled back, lips curled in a wicked grin as she took his hand and led him wordlessly back to the cave. As soon as they were inside, he backed her against the wall, taking both of her hands in his and pinning them above her head as he kissed her, open mouthed and out of breath. Lydia’s hips bucked against his, sending a jolt through him. Keeping one hand pinned above them, he snaked the other up her shirt, rolling his thumb over a nipple until it stiffened. 

Twisting her head to the side, Lydia broke the kiss. “Lower,” she groaned.

In response, he pressed his lips to her throat, trailing openmouthed kisses down to her collarbone. 

“Your hand, love,” she said, voice throaty with frustration.

He kissed his way up to her earlobe, taking it between his lips as he lowered his hand to cup her breast. “Better?” he asked.

She laughed, rich and throaty. “Maybe I need to take matters into my own hands.” Her arm retreated from his waist and he caught it before she could slip it beneath the waistband of her pants. 

“That’s my job.”

“Get to work, then,” she teased, turning her head back to catch him in another kiss. 

He dipped his hand below her waistband, and her wetness coated his fingers as he ghosted them over her slit. Her teeth caught his bottom lip, muffling the whimper that rose in her throat. When he reached her opening, his finger traced it lightly, coaxing its way inside. His thumb teased her lips apart as he pressed forward against her wall. 

Her hips rocked forward, distracting him just enough for his grip on her hand to grow slack. She pulled it away to tug her pants down to her ankles. Her hand bumped against his as she reached for her clit. 

“I figured you could use a demonstration,” she said as she pulled back from the kiss. Bracing her back against the wall as she rubbed herself, she balanced on one foot to tug off her boot. Anders gripped her bare thigh to help keep her steady and she kicked her leg free of her pants and hooked it around his waist, drawing him closer and pinning their hands between them. Drawing on his magic, he shot a short pulse of electricity through her. She moaned loudly, and he withdrew his hand.

He pressed his finger to her lips before she could chide him for teasing her, and she drew it into her mouth, slowly dragging her tongue against it as she looked at him through her eyelashes. Without warning, her hands shot to his pants, unbuttoning them as her gaze turned feverish. “I need you inside me. Now.” 

His knees nearly gave out as she stroked him. “Hawke, I--” 

She cut him off with a finger against his lips. “Lydia,” she corrected, pronouncing her name slowly. Her voice alone would have been enough to make him weak, but her hand guided him to her opening, urging him forward. It was almost too much. 

“I want you closer first.” He slipped out of her hand as he sank to his knees. The leg that she had wrapped around him now resting on his shoulder, leaving him in the perfect position to trail kisses up her thigh. He glanced up at her face before turning his attention to her clit. She let out a soft gasp as he took it between his lips, sucking it gently before flicking his tongue against it. Her legs trembled as he swept his tongue over her slit before returning his attention to her clit. 

“Please,” she whimpered, her fingers tangling in his hair, tugging on it. Her legs shook harder as his tongue moved against her until she teetered on the edge of release. Fighting against her hands, he pulled away again, earning a groan of frustration from Lydia. Gently, he unhooked her leg from his shoulder, guiding it down his back as he returned to his feet. Lydia’s hand brushed his own as he guided himself toward her opening. There was fire in her eyes when he met them, and her lips parted when he pushed into her, a deep, throaty moan escaping between them. Her own magic manifested, allowing her to grip him even tighter than the musculature surrounding her wall should have allowed. 

With a small yelp of pleasure, he finally gave in. “Lydia--Lyd--” His breath hitched as he returned his hand to her clit, a short burst of electricity sending her into climax--her back arching away from the wall and her mouth finding his. Her hands had managed to wriggle their way beneath his coat, her fingernails clawing at his skin. One last pulse of electricity, and she dissolved entirely, a shaking, tremoring mess beneath his hands as she collapsed around him. 

Anders had to fight against his own climax as Lydia spasmed around him, crying out wordlessly as she grasped at his hair and his back. “Fuck, don’t stop now,” she gasped. He had every intention of following her instruction, thrusting into her with a renewed effort, his hand still moving against her clit, electricity pulsing from it at regular intervals that he was no longer sure were entirely under his own control. 

Growing up in the Circle, he had never dreamed of the possibility of hijacking another mage’s powers, but here was Lydia to prove him wrong, guiding his electricity to send herself into a second climax and drag him over the edge as well as she clenched around him. “Lyd--i--ah-AH-AH,” he gasped as he reached for her face, her hair. 

And there she was again, falling to pieces in a way that was entirely new to him in spite of the nights they had already spent together. It was enough to pull him over the edge as well, losing himself in her. He continued for a few more thrusts as her magic ebbed away, reveling in the sensation of her surrounding him. 

When he slipped out, he buried his face in her neck. “Ah, fuck, Lyds, I--” 

“What did you call me?” she gasped, and her tone was so achingly familiar he could tell it was a question of heartbreak, stripped of accusation. This was the voice of the woman who had befriended him three years ago, accepted his coat as her blanket as she spent cold nights in his cot while he slept in the clinic proper. She was not asking as his lover, but as his best friend. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking up at her as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. “I won’t do it again if you don’t like it.”

She shook her head, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “No, no, it’s just--no one’s called me that in a long time. Not since Lothering. Hearing it from you--it’s like coming home.”

His heart skipped several beats, and he shifted to pull her in from a kiss, her weight sending him nearly staggering as she pushed away from the wall. No matter how close she was, she was never close enough. It took every ounce of self control and--he suspected--a small nudge from Justice for Anders to break the kiss. They did not have time for a second round, and he could already feel his desire returning as he looked at her. “Aveline’s going to kill us,” he said.

“Still worth it,” Lydia said as she wormed out of his arms to tug her pants back up. Anders buttoned his own, and once Lydia had retrieved her hastily discarded boot, he attempted to smooth her rumpled hair with little success. She did the same for him, and he hoped she had done a better job than he had. Standing on her toes, Lydia kissed his cheek. “Think we should stop at home to change on the way?” she asked.

“And risk getting distracted again? I don’t want Aveline kicking down our bedroom door because we never made it to the Keep,” he teased. Her hand found his, and their fingers laced together as they stepped out of the cave. The sun was nearly down by now, and they broke into a run, with Lydia pulling Anders along as they made their way back toward Kirkwall.


End file.
